


Roll the Dice

by robinasnyder



Series: Come Here, Pretty Kitty [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat People AU, Catboy Lucifer, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has to grin and bear whatever the next years throws at him unless he wants to be put down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Dice

They set Lucifer up in one of the “playrooms.” When Lucifer had been with one of his owners at a Mall he’d seen such things in pet stores. It burned him up sometimes. He wasn’t an animal. He had thoughts, feelings. He knew he was smart. He might to be able to read, but only because no one had allowed him to learn, not because he couldn’t. He knew himself better than that. 

But he was about to have to beg on his knees like a dog if he wanted to be able to even stay alive. 

They had put him in a play room, but he was still tethered to the chair they’d sat him in. Cassie was a kind girl and she’d talked to him about her boyfriend while he’d done it. He’d been in an out of the shelter to be able to pass judgment on what she was telling him about her new beau. She’d kissed Lucifer’s forehead and told him the guy they had coming in was a good guy. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe her. It was that he couldn’t trust background checks anymore. He’d had enough owners who he’d been assured were kind people. But everyone had their breaking point, and Lucifer seemed to have a knack for finding those spots where enough was too much. 

But Lucifer only had this one option. Cheryl, the woman in charge of this shelter had begged for Lucifer’s life with the judge after Lucifer had nearly mangled his last own. The judge was ready to have Lucifer put down, but Lucifer had passed through so often and been stranded at the shelter for so long now and then that Cheryl knew Lucifer. She knew how violent he could be, but she also knew that he didn’t do it for no reason. The scars he had were impressive. And he was starving. Lucifer could count his own ribs, but he still wasn’t eating. He couldn’t eat what they offered him.

Lucifer waited for the new owner to come. When he did Lucifer immediately balked. Lucifer was tall and big and that had always served him well. It wasn’t easy for people to pin him down. He could generally fight back if he wasn’t tied down. But this guy was even taller than him and younger and given the way his suit fit and just how many ribs Lucifer could count on his own body, Lucifer knew this man would probably do anything to him and he’d bed screwed. 

“Sam, this is Lucifer,” Cheryl said. “Lucifer, this is Sam. Sam has cared for his previous adoption for over five years now.” 

“Yeah, Samandriel moved out recently,” Sam said. Same walked over and took the seat opposite Lucifer. “He’s a painter, he has his own place.” 

That was the dream of a lot of Kits, finding an owner who gave them enough freedom that they could live on their own. Their owners got some of their pay checks, and the Kits had their own lives. Lucifer hadn’t dared to even hope for that, not for years, especially not now, when he wore black tags. He had to be at his master’s home or under his master’s watchful eye at all time. No one was going to approve a tag that gave him so much freedom, even if by a miracle the man did allow Lucifer to live far away. 

Lucifer nodded as a response. There was nothing he needed to say. 

“Do you talk?” Sam asked. 

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “There was just no reason before now to speak.” 

“Ah,” Sam said. “I’ve already filled out the paperwork. You’re going to go with me. If we can make this work for a year then you can be put back up for adoption without having to be afraid of simply being put down. We’ll figure out if we can try for a longer fostering later. The number one rule I have is that you not harm Samandriel. You’ll be sleeping in his old room, but he comes by once every week to two weeks. If you can’t not hurt him, then there’s nothing I can do for you.” 

“I won’t hurt him,” Lucifer said. 

Generally he never had a problem with other Kits. It was that Kits had a problem with him. He felt his stomach roll over. If Samandriel caught a whiff of his scent and figured out what he was, Sam might not even keep him a month. That happened before. Not often. The people and the shelter had no idea what was wrong with Lucifer, so clearly no one had told them. They probably would put him down if they found out. But they’d have to put him down anyway if he got sent back. 

“Then I already collected your things and put them in my car. We can leave whenever you’re ready.” Sam stood up and slowly moved around Lucifer. He removed the tethering so that Lucifer could stand up. 

When Lucifer stood he saw that he was right, Sam was bigger than him. If Lucifer wasn’t so thin he’d probably have been able to stand a chance. But he’d be okay. He’d bore much worse before. He could survive for a year, then he could roll the dice and try again and hope for someone a little better.


End file.
